Fairy Delights
by barbiemachinegun
Summary: She was tired of living in a world where she couldn't fit in. So, remembering from a time when she was little, she decides to escape and live amongst the humans she found so fascinating. But will living amongst the mortals be as grand as she thought?
1. Chapter 1

The dark halls were silent as the woman peered out of the metal door. She slowly twisted her head to look up and down the hall before slowly creeping out, a bundle in her arms. Her long, thick, pale grey dress flowed gently around her thighs as she jogged down the halls, thankful for her silent steps. She paused as she came to an intersection of halls before turning right and continuing, listening intently for the sounds of nature.

Finally, after what seemed forever to the woman, she reached outside. She took a moment to soak in the night air, thankful to finally be reunited with her friend. She smiled and continued her run into the green depths of the forest, the small bundle in her arms still silent.

=^.^=

Minato walked through a forest path just outside the Konoha walls, happy for the time to relax. A gentle smile rested on his face as he thought about his pregnant wife. He looked up with kind eyes as the leaves of the trees began to rustle without the aid of the wind. He paused in his walk and awaited the arrival of his friend.

Moments later, just as he expected, a woman appeared on the forest floor in front of him. He frowned at her appearance. Her long, leafy green hair was in knots and tied tightly in a messy bun. Her pale tan skin was littered with bruises and cuts. And her clothes were dark and grey and hung around her limply and heavily. She turned her red eyes from the bundle of dirty cloth in her arms to look into Minato's bright blue eyes. He opened his mouth in confusion.

"Hotaru, what-" She cut him off by pushing the bundle of clothes into his arms. He fumbled for a moment before getting a grip on the bundle. He looked back to Hotaru.

"Her name is Sakura, watch her for a few days." And before Minato could answer, Hotaru was gone. He blinked in shock and watched as the trees around him calmed until they were once more silent and still, intimidating in their size. He sighed and looked to the now moving bundle. Carefully, he peeled away the layers until he was staring into bright green eyes.

=^.^=

**A/N: Ok, after rereading 'Castle's Little Angel', I realized it was an incredibly boring story and decided to write this one instead. I hope you all enjoy this more.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR IT'S CHARACTERS.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Sakura! Where are you?" Minato looked around him in worry for the infant. He moved around the furniture of his room, searching for the little girl. About to give up, he saw a pale leg sticking out from above his bookshelf. Fearing the worse, he slowly made his way over and stood on the ladder until he was once more looking into the face of Sakura.

She gave a toothless grin and leaped for Minato, giggling as he held her close and made his way back to his desk. He sighed and sat the little girl on his desk. She gripped onto an empty scroll with her small fingers and threw it across the room, once more giggling. Minato sighed and watched the girl as he resumed his paper work.

It had been a full week since Hotaru had left Sakura with him and he was beginning to get worried, both for his friend and his sanity. He hadn't realized how quickly fairies grew and after dealing with the hyper girl, he was ready for her to be gone. The pink haired devil was now double the size he had obtained her and still growing. Kushina, his wife, was about fed up with the child herself.

Minato sighed once more as the girl grabbed a lock of his hair and yanked on it before sticking it in his mouth. Minato closed his eyes and prayed his child wouldn't be as rambunctious as this one. His eyes snapped open though as a knock sounded on his door. He froze as the door began to open before he grabbed the pink haired girl and pushed her onto his lap, covering her with his desk. He smiled pleasantly as Fugaku and his eight year old nephew, Shisui, walked into the room. The little girl in his lap squirmed and he quickly covered her mouth, hoping the two Uchihas didn't hear her. Fugaku narrowed his eyes before he spoke.

"Minato."

"Fugaku, how are you?"

"Let us skip the pleasantries. I wish for Shisui to graduate from the academy." Minato frowned.

"Fugaku, I don't believe-"

"It is not your place to place your opinions in matters. His grades clearly show he is good enough to graduate early." Minato clenched his jaw and held back a glare as he counted to ten. He let out a long, shaky breath before he answered.

"Fugaku, he is to young to graduate. Besides, it is not your place to decide if he shall graduate early. Worry about your own children." Minato glanced quickly at the potted flowers as they began to sway, as if in a breeze. He looked back to Fugaku in a slight panic. "Now, I believe it is time to for you to go." Minato glanced down to the still silent boy, looking up curiously at Minato, the Hokage. Minato gave a quick smile before looking back to Fugaku.

"Now, listen here, I am the leader of the Uchiha clan, and as such, I have control-"

"AND I AM YOUR HOKAGE! Dare you defy me? I told you that Shisui is not ready to graduate." Fugaku looked ready to interupt again, but Minato continued on in a strong voice. "AND, I have already told you to leave. Show your Hokage respect and leave, is that understood?" Minato glared at the stubborn Uchiha. The two men glared at each other as the swaying over the flowers grew more pronounced. Finally, the Uchiha nodded.

"Yes, of course, Hokage-sama. I apologize for my disrespect. I shall leave you now." The man bowed, along with his nephew, before swiftly leaving. Minato sighed and rubbed his temples as the now calm fairy crawled back onto the desk in front of him. He noted in a daze that Hotaru was now standing in front of him, green hair now cut short again and dancing about her face in a breeze of it's own. His eyes were instead focused upon the little girl whom was holding his hand.

A calm feeling slowly spread through his body as he stared at the smiling girl. She gave a giggle before letting go of him and reaching her arms out for Hotaru. Minato looked up to the happily smiling woman as she played with the pink haired girl. The woman raised her eyes to look into his blue ones and he raised a blonde brow, silently demanding an explanation.

"Her name is Sakura, Minato."

"I figured that when you told me a week ago." She nodded and the room was filled with silence as the woman rubbed noses with the little girl, whom broke the silence by squealing. Minato spoke again. "Who is she?"

"My daughter." Minato froze in slight shock before relaxing. He had known back when he first met Hotaru as a chunin that she was going to have a child eventually. He awaited further explanation. When it became apparent that she did not plan on answering him without prodding, he spoke again.

"Why did you need me?" She paused in her attentions to her daughter to look up at Minato, locking her red gaze with his blue one.

"Orochimaru discovered my clan, he captured me shortly after Fuyuki, my mate, left for the hunt. The snake man was intent upon gaining my body, though he was unaware how to do so." Minato gave a small shiver at the thought of the recently defective shinobi. He focused back onto Hotaru.

"But why did you need me?"

"For you to watch Sakura while I helped."

"What did you have to help with?" She paused and gave him a considering look before focusing back onto her daughter.

"Thank you Minato. As a parting gift, I give you this prophecy."

"What-"

"_The cackling, clever demon comes,_

_Intent on death,_

_And destruction too,_

_He cackles in delight,_

_Upon a mortals fright,_

_The day of spirits,_

_The day he rises,_

_A leaders child._

_Is the only hope."_

Minato blinked at the odd words and watched as the green haired fairy disappeared with her pink haired daughter. Minato sighed and once more rubbed his temples as he contemplated the fairy's prophecy.

=^.^=

"Sakura, come here, my child." The pink haired girl glanced up from the ground and stared into the red eyes of her grandmother. She grinned and quickly flew to her grandmothers tree. Together, the faded through the bark and into the home.

"What is it, Avaron?" The woman frowned at the girls use of first names before speaking.

"Your mother wishes for you to be taken to your father. She believes you will benefit from his clan." The pink haired girl frowned before giving a slow nod.

"Will Hotaru be able to take me?" Avaron once more frowned slightly before shaking her head. "Who will be taking me?"

"Daiki." Sakura frowned at the thought of the old fairy. She sighed before nodding. "Good, now, go pack." Sakura scowled and quickly faded out of the tree and flew to her own tree to pack.

She carefully laid her green and brown clothes into her bag, knowing she would most likely not be able to use them when she got to her fathers clan. Her mind drifted back to when she was only just a hatchling, when her mother had left her with a blonde man with blue eyes. She concentrated hard on her memories of nearly eight years ago. If she remembered correctly, the man's name was Minato, or something of the sort. She also remembered the trees. They were summer trees! Not exactly the right kind for her breed, but it was close enough.

She focused on the path to the village. She could just barely remember the sad white chrysanthemums sitting in a container in the corner of the room. She concentrated harder on the flowers, trying to hear them. The tree was silent as her wings intensified in color, the feathery white wings glowing with a pink and blue hue. Sweat began to appear on the girls large forehead when she felt them.

They cried in slight sadness, so faint that Sakura knew she was either very far away or the flowers were very near to death. A silent tear made it's way down the girls pale cheek as she spoke to the flowers. She was glad they were kind, they were willing to let the inexperienced girl come through when she wanted to.

Very slowly, Sakura opened her bright green eyes and smiled. She wouldn't have to go to her fathers home! While she loved her father very much, the winter fairy clans were always more reclusive due to the fact that it was harder for them to hide. Sakura loved the humans, she was fascinated by them. It was why she couldn't go. She knew her mothers clan had been waiting to get rid of her, she stood out to much, her winter fairy traits showing through.

Sakura scowled as she faded out of her tree and left for Daiki's tree. She loved her parents, but she hated that they had created her. She never got to see her parents at the same time, and she wasn't accepted completely in either clan. She was far to colorful for the black and white lands the winter fairies lived in, yet she was to pale to be with the spring fairies. And her wings, they were the worse. Feathery and white like the winter fairies, but they glowed pink and blue like the spring fairies. She was the perfect mix of the two opposite breeds, yet the completely imperfect fairy.

Sakura sighed and looked at the grand tree she now stood on. She scowled once more and opened her mouth to let alert the old fairy within that she was their. A moment later and a fairy appeared in front of her. His hair a dark green and his skin a deep drown, his eyes a much lighter brown, like a knot on the trunk of a tree. His large wings were shaped like leaves and a dark green. The slight glow around them was light green and golden like the sun shining through a leaf.

Sakura wiped the scowl from her face and smiled up at the fairy. He gave a gentle smile down to her before rising into the air and flying quickly through the forest, pink haired girl flying beside him.

=^.^=

Settling in a short cavern they found on a cliff face in Iwagakure, Sakura and Daiki slowly unwound and sat, facing each other, with their legs crossed in front of them. Daiki was deep in meditation almost immediately and Sakura was thankful.

Checking to make sure he was completely asleep, Sakura stood slowly and flew quietly out of the cavern, bag in hand. She flew close to the ground, searching for any sign of plant life amongst the barren land. Spotting a small shrub, Sakura flew towards it quickly. Landing beside it, she fell to her knees and reached to the small, ugly shrub with a small, pale hand. Making contact with it, sakura squeezed her eyes shut and concentrated on the stubborn plant, begging it to let her through. She never saw the blonde boy watching her silently as he sat on a boulder looking down at the plant, curious as to who the flying girl was.

=^.^=

Hiruzen Sarutobi sat calmly in his chair, taking a short break from his long list of things to do, mainly paperwork. Making quick work of checking the chakras near him, he reached into the top drawer of his desk with a wrinkled hand and pulled out a pipe. Lighting it, he put it in his mouth and relaxed even further and closed his eyes, basking in the light of the sun shining through the window behind him.

His eyes snapped open, though, as he heard the flowers whipping violently together. He watched the old, dying flowers as they twisted viciously together in a nonexistent wind. His eyes widened as a figure appeared, kneeling on the ground beside the flowers. He was frozen to his seat as the flowers stopped moving and the figure lifted it's head, pink hair gently flowing around it.

He stared down into confused green eyes. He noted the figure to be a female, though he was unsure of what it was as he focused on the wings for a few moments. He focused back onto the girl as she spoke in a windy voice, the words escaping her mouth wispy like a breeze and rustling leaves. He strained to hear the quiet voice.

"Who are you?"

=^.^=

**A/N: Ok, did you guys like that? Please tell me what you think!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS.**


	3. Chapter 3

"I believe I am the one that should be asking questions, young lady." Sakura scowled up at the old man before giving a slow nod as she stood, back straight and gaze defiant. The old man raised a brow before continuing. "Who are you?"

"I believe it is only proper and polite to give your name before asking for that of another." The man held back a chuckle at the fiery girl.

"And I believe it is only polite to give your name when appearing in ones office without their permission." The girl scowled fiercely before she sighed.

"Sakura." He raised a brow. "My name is Sakura. You understand that, yes?" He almost chuckled again, she was such a fiery child!

"I am Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage of Konoha." The girl scrunched her eyes slightly before nodding.

"Where is the blonde man? I think his name was Minato, or something of the sort…" The mans eyes widened. He didn't believe the girl was anywhere near old enough to remember Minato, the Fourth Hokage. Why, she looked only barely older than Naruto! His eyes narrowed quickly in suspicion.

The whole time, as Sarutobi, for once, allowed his emotions to show freely, Sakura watched with careful, green eyes, bright with observation and intelligence. She knew many things of humans, and she knew how to read emotions due to never having the opportunity to speak with humans. She had grown to be an expert at reading others, even the owns hiding or suppressing their emotions. So, with the old man not even attempting to hide what he was feeling, reading his emotions came quickly, like second nature, and Sakura didn't realize what she was doing for a few moments.

"What do you want with him?" It took her a moment to remember what they were talking about before she remembered their conversation.

"I remember him, from when I was little. My mother left me here for a few days before taking me home. I wish to return and live amongst his people." The old man stared at the girl, studying her.

"And why do you not want to be with your own family?" The girl smiled, though it was only empty, bitter, and self-hating. Sarutobi blinked in surprise as the girl answered.

"Look at me, sir. I am a hybrid fairy. A fairy is meant to blend with it's habitat. I am the perfect blend of to opposite breeds of fairies. I fit in no where in the world of fairies. Unless you wish for my death, please, let me see the blonde man." The old man slowly took a long look at the girl, noting the oddness of her clothes, as if they were woven leaves, branches, grass, and flowers. He looked to her wings, her odd features, he remembered her odd voice, her odd appearance, everything. He couldn't help but believe that she may be a fairy, though he had never heard of them.

"His name is Minato." The girl gave a small, satisfied smile, proud that she had correctly remembered the name. "But you may not meet him." The girls eyes flashed with anger as she opened her mouth, only to be stopped by his risen, wrinkly old hand. "He is dead." The girl only nodded angrily, not at all feeling remorse for the dead man. Sarutobi was again suspicious as he continued to speak. "Besides, you do not look human enough to live amongst us."

The girl literally glowed, pink and blue, as she smiled brightly at the man. He scrunched his brow in confusion. There was a pick up in wind, centered around the girl, and the light intensified to blinding. Sarutobi quickly shielded his eyes as a small, soft scream escaped the eight year old looking girl. Slowly, he opened his eyes again to stare at the girl.

Her wings were out of sight, though the rest of her looked the same. She no longer glowed, even as she still smiled brightly. He could smell the metallic odor of blood, nearly taste it is was so strong. And there was the scent of cherries in the air. He once more looked at the girl in confusion.

"It's a secret." He still only looked at her. She sighed and did a little spin as she spoke, revealing two, angry, red scars in an upside down 'V' on her back. "There, do I look human enough? I know I still look odd, but I've seen weirder humans." He tuned her out as she faced him, naming some of the odd humans she had seen.

The fact that he was talking to a fairy, a mythical creature, thought to only exist in child bed time stories, was a shock. The fact that she wished to live amongst humans was another. And he was curious, if Minato really had known about fairies, why had he not made any record? Why had he told no one? And how had not a single shinobi sensed a fairy? He shook his head of thoughts and stood. The girl immediately stopped speaking.

"Wait here, I will get someone to take you to my home. You will adopt the maiden name of my fathers nephews mother. You will be Sakura Haruno." The girl nodded and sat against the wall, directly beside the dying, potted flowers. He stared at her for a moment longer before quickly walking from the room, another reminder to not move slipping off his tongue as he left.

It was but a few moments later when he returned to the room with a boy following him. Quickly searching the room, Sarutobi found Sakura to be in the same position he left her. He wondered briefly if she had taken his commands completely literally. He snapped out of his thoughts as the girl cleared her throat. He gave a quick glare before sitting behind his desk, the boy standing in front of the desk and Sakura still sitting by the flowers. Sarutobi motioned her forward and she quickly followed his request.

"Sakura, this is Itachi Uchiha. Itachi, this is Sakura Haruno, a distant relative. I want you to take her to my home, keep her very safe. There are many that would harm her." And he wasn't lying. If the Elders or Danzo were to learn of what she was, he feared that. Though he held no feelings for the girl, she would be an asset, if only in knowledge. He nodded, finally, to signal he was finished. Itachi, a new ANBU Captain, bowed quickly before leaving the room, girl following directly behind, nearly skipping as she left.

Sarutobi shook his head and decided that he would pour over Minato's personal things once more, and Kushina's. Surely if Minato was taking of the girl as she said, Kushina would know. So, with the decision made, Sarutobi carefully and swiftly left his room, a serene expression settled on his face.

=^.^=

Itachi glanced at the strange girl at his side curiously. She looked close in age to Sasuke, maybe younger. She had the strangest hair and eyes brighter than any other, almost unnatural in their brightness. And she looked about her in pure fascination, as if she were in a new world. Itachi narrowed his eyes curiously. Although she was young, being in a new village should not create emotions as strong as the ones she showed.

He looked back to the road as he walked beside her, careful to continuously scan their surroundings for danger. After carefully assuring himself of their safety, he decided it was time to get answers of his own.

"Where are you from?" He watched her from the corner of his eyes, careful to make sure his face showed no emotion. The girl looked up at him before looking around them once more. There was a long silence before she answered.

"Somewhere far from here." Itachi's eyes gave a slight twitch of annoyance as his mind latched onto her odd, wispy, windy voice, hoping that would help give him indication as to where she was from.

"How far?"

"It would take a fair bit of time to get there." Itachi nearly groaned in frustration, but he was careful to keep his feelings at bay. He looked down to the now still girl, whom looked up at him with her unnatural eyes. The eyes seemed to nearly pierce, looking intensely into his onyx eyes. He withheld the urge to shift on his feet. "Why are you so curious?"

"Why are you so intent on not answering the question?"

"Oh, but aren't I answering them?" He clenched his jaw for a moment.

"You're not answering them correctly." She gave a harsh, yet somehow still sweet, smile.

"You're just not being specific enough." He glared slightly, sure that she was not aware of his anger. The silence stretched for a few moments before the girl looked away from him and turned her head to look behind her. He listened as she took a deep breath.

"What is that delicious smell?" Itachi scrunched his eyes for only a moment before blanking his face once more. The girls complete lack of holding onto their argument was amazing. He had never known anyone to completely ignore an argument so quickly. He took in a subtle breath, trying to find what she found so fascinating. Sweat, dirt, flowers, perfumes, ramen, dango…Dango! Itachi's lips twitched.

"I believe I know what it is you smell." He began walking in the direction of the Dango Shop he usually frequented. He honestly thought that was what she smelled. Nothing was more delicious, nothing smelled more delectable than Dango. They arrived quickly at the shop and the girl gave a bright smile. Itachi briefly wondered why he was letting this girl delay him on quickly completing the mission, but he quickly dismissed it as the girl in question latched tightly onto his arm, hugging the thin, yet muscled, limb to her chest as she looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Will you allow me a moment to get some of these…" She looked away to search the sign for the name before looking back. "Dango?" Itachi nodded and watched as she literally skipped to the front, smiling happily. He followed at a much slower pace, just enough to give her time to buy her things and meet him half way to the door. He made a note to remember to come here when he was done with the girl.

He closed his eyes, taking in the scent and sounds of the quant shop. So absorbed in his relaxation, though he was keenly aware of the people near him and his temporary ward, he nearly missed the raised voices.

"What do you mean you have no money? Give that back! You can't have it!" Itachi's eyes snapped open to look over to the store owner and his pink haired ward. The girl was scowling fiercely and angrily up at the much larger man, holding the Dango behind her back. She opened her mouth to speak before Itachi came beside, squeezing her wrist and giving the man the money for the girls food.

He lead them far from the shop, closer to the Hokage's home, before spinning around. Standing in the middle of the unusually empty street, he gave a slight glare to indicate his irritation.

"Why did you not give him money?" She glared angrily up at him.

"What do you mean by money? Why do you two keep going on about it?" Itachi blinked in complete surprise. She sounded as if she truly didn't know what money was. He stared at her suspiciously.

"Where are you from. And don't lie or give me a vague answer. Tell me now." She glared angrily up at him as he glared right back. The two stood, in the middle of the empty street, Itachi's had gripping her delicate wrist and Sakura holding to her Dango.

Suddenly, Sakura smiled happily, completely serene. Her eyes glowed brightly with happiness again and she spoke with a once more gentle, windy voice.

"Hey, aren't you suppose to be taking me to Sarutobi's home?" Itachi blinked, doubly surprised. First by her complete change in emotion and the second being his surprise at being surprised twice by the same person on the same day in the same hour.

He nodded and withdrew his hand from her wrist and turned, blanking his face of all emotion once more. Sakura smiled and skipped along behind him, mentally attacking herself for being such an idiot as to not knowing something about the humans.

=^.^=

**A/N: Ok, so did you guys like that? Thank you for reading!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS.**


End file.
